Papa, je crois que maman te trompe
by cmoa
Summary: Quand Hugo surprend une scène qu'il n'aurait pas du voir


bla bla bla de début .... pas à moi... et caetera, et caetera...

résumé : Quand le petit Hugo surprend une scène qu'il n'aurait pas du voir

**Papa, je crois que maman te trompe**

* * *

C'était le jour de Noël dans la petite famille Weasley.

La veille, Ron s'était déguisé en Père Noël pour ses enfants Rose et Hugo... enfin... pour être plus précis, c'est Hermione qui avait obligé son époux à revêtir le costume rouge. Les deux adultes avaient donc tout organisé pour que les deux bambins y croient réellement. Et c'est ainsi, que dans la nuit entre le 24 et le 25 décembre, Ron avait pris de la poudre de cheminette depuis celle de leur chambre pour atterrir à minuit pile dans le salon familial où ses enfants attendaient qu'il arrive.

Sa visite s'était parfaitement bien passé. Il avait fait "HO HO HO", avait fait sa petite distribution de cadeaux sous l'oeil attendri de sa femme, et émerveillé des bouts de choux et avait même eu le droit à la petite collation de cookies et de lait (partie du boulot que Ron avait préféré XD). Avant de partir, il leur avait dit d'aller se coucher parce que les enfants sages allaient dormir normalement à cette heure, et il reprit la cheminée direction la chambre.

Aussi ce matin il était très fier de lui. Il couvait sa fille du regard en train de jouer avec le set de peinture qu'il lui avait offert pendant qu'il était en train de lire un livre sur son fauteuil. attendez... ce n'est pas crédible, donc je disais pendant qu'il lisait son quiddicht mag.

Cependant, il remarqua que son fils était étrangement calme. Trop calme. Ca faisait bien une heure qu'il n'avait pas entendu le moindre son filtrer de sa chambre. Alors il se leva et le rejoignit :

- Alors fiston, commença-t-il en passant sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte, qu'est-ce que tu fait de beau ?

- Je réfléchis...

- Tu réfléchis à quoi mon poussin ? demanda son père

- A ce que je suis censé faire... Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Imagine que tu as vu quelque chose de grave à propos de quelqu'un que tu aimes bien, mais que tu ne sais pas si tu dois en parler ou pas.... qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Ron était bien embêté... ce genre de quesiton existencielle, c'était généralement Hermione qui s'en chargeait (son cerveau étant beaucoup plus adapté à ce genre de situation)

- Et bien.... commença-t-il, je suppose que j'en parlerais d'abord à quelqu'un qui n'est pas concerné et que j'écouterais son avis sur la question.

- Mais je connais personne qui ne soit pas concerné ici !

- Ca concerne ta soeur ?

Hugo fit un non de la tête

- Ta mère ? Moi ?

- un peu des deux... enfin, c'est surtout à propos de maman répondit-il en détournant le regard.

A ce moment là, Ron n'était plus embêté, il était inquiet ! Qu'est-ce que son fils avait vu voir de grave concernant sa femme ?!

Il le fit assoir sur le lit pendant qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui pour lui demander :

- Dis moi, fiston, Dis moi ce que tu as vu.

- Je crois.... papa, je crois que maman te trompe.

Alors là.... Ron était comme deux rond de flan. Il ne pouvait croire que son Hermione si douce, si gentille (bon... avec des tendance un peu violente sur les bords) mais si censée et si intelligente puisse lui faire un truc pareil ! En plus ils s'aimaient tellement tous les deux qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je l'ai vu embrassé un autre homme...

- Mais qui ?! Quand ?!

- Hier soir...

- Hier soir ?! là Ron ne comprenait pas... la veille ils avaient passer tous la soirée ensemble ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison à par lui, sa femme et ses deux enfants ! En plus, il ne les avait pas quitté à part au moment où il était déguisé... Vraiment il ne comprenait pas.

- Oui... après que maman nous ait dis d'aller nous coucher... je suis redescendu à la cuisine parce que j'avais soif et en passant devant votre chambre, j'ai entendu du bruit et la porte était un peu ouverte ; et là, j'ai vu que maman embrassait le Père Noël !!

et là ce fut l'illumination... Ron revoyait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois que Hermione avait couché les enfants, elle était venue le rejoindre dans leur chambre. Lui n'avait pas encore enlevé son costume car s'était sa femme qui avait lancé la plupart des sortilèges pour le faire paraître plus vrai que nature. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait remercier à sa manière la prestation de son époux en tant que Père Noël qui avait été exemplaire et il s'était embrasser avec amour. Toujours en costume rouge et blanc.

Il fut grandement soulagé de cette nouvelle mais était maintenant engoissé par un autre problème : que répondre à son fils ?!?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hugo... Ta maman ne me trompe pas avec le Père Noël. (bon, ça s'était fait, et ensuite ?) Tu sais, il existe des pays dans lequels les amis s'embrasse sur la bouche sans que ça veuille dire qu'ils s'aiment d'amour... et le Pêre Noël vient d'un de ces pays. Tu comprends ?

- Tu veux dire que maman n'aime pas le Père Noël comme elle t'aime mais qu'elle l'embrasse quand même comme elle t'embrasse ?

- Oui c'est ça !! Bon, puisque ce problème n'en n'était pas un je vais te laisser t'amuser ( vite avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de lui poser encore une autre question ^^' )

- Papa ?

- Oui Hugo ?

- Joyeux Noël

- Toi aussi joyeux Noël fiston.

Et ce jour là, Ron décida que la prochaine fois que sa femme aura une idée du même acabit que celle de le faire se déguiser pour ne pas faire perdre à ses enfants la naïveté de la jeunesse, ça sera elle qui réparera les pots cassés après.

FIN

Voili voilou ! j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ^^ et si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir s'il vous plait ( et même si ça ne vous a pas plu aussi d'ailleurs, toute critique constructive peut être utile pour s'améliorer)

Et JOYEUX NOËL !!!


End file.
